Late Night Kiss
by ariasalvatore
Summary: Ever since becoming a vampire everything Elena feels has been magnified, including her feelings for Damon. Including that way she wants him and the raw passion she has towards him. Will they get to spend their dream night together or will there be too many interruptions?


Elena could feel her heart beating in her chest. Damon was standing so close to her and she knew that he was about to kiss her. She knew she should stop him, she knew she could, she had before. This time was different, she didn't want to. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to throw her onto the bed and never let her leave. She had no idea why she suddenly felt this way, but ever since she had become a vampire there were so many more feelings, so many more feelings towards Damon and she could not control herself around him anymore. She leant forward urging him to kiss her. She did not expect Damon to pull away.

"It's so much more fun when you fight back Elena." Damon smirked at her.

"But this time I might make an exception, if you do something for me." Elena wanted him so badly in that moment she was willing to do anything to get him.

"And what might that be?" Elena could not wait any longer; she was honestly thirsty for Damon. Damon knew this and knew that this was the time to find out what she really felt for him. Yes he wanted everything she wanted in this moment. But he was in love with her, and wanted to know that this wasn't just Elena being a horny new vampire.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me how you feel right now in this moment."

"I feel like I'm about to explode."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I became a vampire I have had so many new feelings. Except they don't feel like new feelings, it's feels like I have always felt like this and am only realising this now. I feel like every second of every day I am getting more intense and more in love."

"In love with what?"

"With you. It's as if I have been fighting these feelings my whole life and am only just finally letting them out. I want you Damon. But I don't just want to sleep with you; I don't just want your body. I want everything. I want your heart and your love, and I want your stupid crooked smile and your sarcastic comments about everything in life. I want you to be able to tell me that you love me without having to worry about what your brother will think; or what Caroline or anybody will think. I want there to be an us, I love you." Damon wasn't expecting that. He knew that he had something with himself and Elena, and he knew that she would love him and tell him that after being changed. He never expected her to feel so much, to want so much.

"I don't know what to say."

"Damon, you don't need to say anything. You have exactly what you have wanted from the start."

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"Me."

Damon couldn't control himself any longer. He picked Elena up by the waist and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He pushed her against the wall so that she could support herself and he could run his fingers through her hair as they kissed. Elena could feel his tongue run against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. She could feel his hands on her thighs slowly hiking up her dress. Normally she would object to things going so quickly but she had to have him right away. She knew this wasn't the way she usually was with Stefan, but with Damon she could feel so much more passion and it felt right in the moment. Elena pushed herself against the wall so that Damon was further from her and ripped open his shirt. Damon smirked and went back to kissing her as she scratched at his back. Every inch of Elena's skin was tingling and when he touched her that feeling was so much more magnified. Damon's teeth pulled at Elena's lower lip as his hands made his way up her legs to the hem of her dress. He suddenly pulled the two of them apart setting Elena on the floor making her groan in displeasure.

"What are you doing Damon?"

"Now now Elena, we don't want to rush anything do we?"

Damon span her round so that her back was against his chest and slowly trailed his fingers up her spine. Elena shivered with excitement as she felt his other hand rest slightly below her dress at the top of her thigh. Damon could hear her heart racing and was expecting her to force him back into ravishing each other as they were just moments ago; but Elena held herself back. She wanted Damon but this was so much more enjoyable. His hand was at the top of her neck brushing her hair away, he gently kissed back of her neck making Elena shiver. He slowly unzipped her dress as he trailed kisses down her now exposed back. Elena quickly turned around so that she was facing him and pulled her dress down herself and slowly stepped out of it. Damon stood their speechless at Elena in nothing but her underwear. He had always imagined this moment, but it was so much better in reality. Elena pulled off Damon's already open shirt and kissed down his chest to his stomach, teasing him.

Damon decided it was time to move them to the bed. He picked her up and threw her down on the bed, getting back to the rough because he was desperate for Elena. He jumped on top of her but supported himself so that he wouldn't hurt her. He kissed her chest as she arched her back, pushing herself against him.

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Damon sighed and Elena giggled as he pushed himself off her.

"Yes." Caroline and Stefan came in at that moment and saw what was going on before them.

"Erm- we... I-I just..." Elena giggled at Stefan stuttering his way through his ex-girlfriend and elder brother in bed together.

"I said yes, I didn't say you could come in!" Damon growled at them.

"But this is important."

"Caroline, I don't care if it's important. I have much much better things to do." Elena smirked, she knew that she was more important than Stefan and Caroline put together even if she wasn't half naked.

"Can you two please just tell me later?" They nodded and slowly backed out of the room and Elena burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, did you see his face? I think we scarred him for life!" She couldn't stop herself laughing. Damon nudged her to shut her up, and pulled her on top of him.

"Now where were we?" He whispered into her ear, as Elena slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants.

_**Hope you all enjoyed it. Comment to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for future one shots/stories.**_


End file.
